Embrujo
by Pinkamena 'Cupcakes' Smile
Summary: Arthur es un príncipe, pronto tiene que casarse por obligación. Hay alguien que siempre estuvo allí a su lado haciéndole compañía y algo inesperado le hará entender que ese alguien es el indicado para él. AU.


Oh, bueno…Este es el primer fanfic que subo a esta página (o mejor dicho el primer fanfic que he escrito) Espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura porque de verdad me esforcé D:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y esto lo hago solamente por motivos de diversión y por amor a mi OTP.

**Pareja:** Prince!EnglandxServant!Japan, Asakiku, Shimaguni, **UK/JP**. Si no te gusta esta pareja, por favor, no lo leas.

* * *

La música del vals resonaba por todo el castillo. Vestidos elegantes, aristócratas refinados, máscaras y falsedad eran el panorama de ese momento. La noche se encargaba de arropar el paisaje y una hermosa luna podía divisarse sin problemas desde el balcón del gran palacio donde Arthur Kirkland, el príncipe del seno de una familia muy prestigiosa y anfitrión de aquel baile, se encontraba mirando las estrellas en su magnificencia de forma soñadora, como si estuviese esperando a que estás mismas le dieran la respuesta a todas sus preguntas sin responder que tenía en la cabeza; como si fuesen capaces de resolver sus dudas, aconsejarlo y guiarlo, pero de momento solo se conformaba con el leve sentimiento de tranquilidad que le transmitían, y que por cierto, le daban una gratificante sensación de compañía.

—Es extraño que no se estén burlando de mi cuando siempre lo hacen… —Murmuro todavía observando el cielo, manteniendo la misma expresión de nostalgia que tenía desde un principio —. Al parecer finalmente decidieron tenerme algo de respeto.

Una suave risa logró escaparse de sus labios, pero nunca supo si fue por simple ironía o porque en un fallido intento de darse ánimos, el resultado fue ese.

¿Qué le ocurría? Él no era así, no era su forma de actuar habitual y lo notaba, sin embargo tampoco se culpaba, estar en su situación era algo que tensaría a cualquiera ¿La razón? Tenía que casarse pronto y escoger a su futura esposa en esa misma noche donde se suponía, se encontraban todas y cada una de las princesas del reino. Y lo peor de todo era que solo se había enterado en la mañana gracias a uno de sus criados, sus padres ni siquiera fueron capaces de darle la noticia ellos mismos.

—_Bastards... _—Menciono con un notorio disgusto y apatía dedicado a sus progenitores. Todavía no podía creer del todo que no se lo dijeron a la cara y que si no fuera porque uno de sus humildes servidores se dignó a contárselo, en estos momentos no tendría ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una vez más el muchacho alzo la vista para mirar el cielo estrellado, encontrándose con el mismo panorama de hace unos segundos atrás. Lanzo un leve suspiro cuando un poco de viento hizo que sus cabellos se movieran con levedad, pero la corona que tenía sobre su cabeza en esos instantes seguía intacta.

Algo le hizo recapacitar por unos minutos. El culpar a sus padres de esa manera no era correcto, no, claro que no, a fin de cuentas sabía que algún día tendría que pasar por algo como aquello. Así fue como paso con su hermano mayor y así sería como iba a pasar con él, era todo parte de un ciclo y debía aceptarlo. Ser un príncipe nunca fue fácil y esa no era nada más que una prueba para comprobar su capacidad de manejarlo como todo un hombre de la realeza.

Sin embargo, eran varias las ocasiones en las que miraba a los campesinos desde las alturas de las torres y con un poco de dificultad podía divisar como hacían sus tareas del día, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si no les importara en lo más mínimo el hecho de que no eran más que simples plebeyos, y no era que se estuviera vanagloriando solo, sino más bien era que los admiraba porque aun, cuando él tenía riquezas, gente que le servía y una vida "esplendorosa" eran pocas las veces en las que estaba dichoso. Salvo cuando estaba con **él**…

—La noche es bastante joven como para que se la pase aquí toda la fiesta, Arthur-san —Susurro una voz ya conocida por el ojíesmeralda, quien instantáneamente sonrío al escucharla.

¿Casualidad? Fue lo primero que llego a pensar el inglés cuando giro su cabeza para mirarle con atención. Si, era el quien estaba revoloteando por la mentecilla del inglés en esos momentos. Ciertamente el tono de su voz en esa ocasión le fue equivalente a una suave y reconfortante caricia en la espalda al mayor.

—El paisaje me llamaba a gritos, no podía decirle que no —Se excusó el ojíesmeralda cuan niño pequeño antes de hacerle un par de señas con su mano izquierda para que se acercara, y el pelinegro, sin titubear hizo caso al mandato del muchacho —. ¿No te parece hermoso? Esto no es algo que se vea todos los días.

—¿Habla de las estrellas, Arthur-san? —Replico el japonés esta vez ya al lado del susodicho, con la vista puesta en el amplío cielo y a veces, solo a veces, se distraía para chocar con la intensa mirada del británico —. Hoy tienen un brillo realmente esplendoroso, muy singular.

—Si… Y habiendo tantas es difícil darse cuenta quien es la más brillante de todas —Por alguna razón su voz ahora sonaba más apagada, aunque era bastante obvio el porqué.

—Sé que esta es una decisión difícil, pero debe dar su mayor esfuerzo y complacer a sus padres —Comento esté antes de dedicarle una pequeña y tierna sonrisa para tratar de alentarlo, aunque a ratos su voz llegaba a temblar —. Hay muchas damas esta noche, pero estoy seguro de que alguna llamara su completa atención.

—El problema es que no quiero hacerlo, siento que no es necesario —Sus ojos ahora estaban puestos fijamente en los del contrario, casi como si intentara penetrar lo más íntimo de sus ser con esa simple mirada —. ¿Por qué debe ser una mujer de la realeza?

—Porque usted es un príncipe, Arthur-san —El menor bajo la mirada por unos momentos, no por incomodidad pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo —. Debe casarse con una princesa.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y un agudo dolor insoportable se hizo presente en su pecho, oprimiéndolo con brusquedad. Sabía que le diría algo como eso, pero como bien menciono antes no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Era algo estúpido, no conocía a ninguna de las muchachas que estaban en el palacio y creía algo imposible que al ver a una se enamoraría por completo sin tener que conocerla y se le acercaría a pedir su mano.

—Quiero casarme por amor, no por obligación.

—No lo vea como una obligación, sino como algo que es necesario.

—Kiku…

—Perdone.

No era que el oriental hiciera caso omiso a los sentimientos del anglosajón, de hecho lo comprendía a la perfección, lamentablemente su trabajo como sirviente era ver que cumpliera con sus obligaciones por mucho que eso le doliera a él también y tuviera que ignorar por completo sus emociones a la misma vez.

Porque sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta o llegaran a aceptarlo, _se gustaban_.

—Al parecer va a empezar el espectáculo… —Susurro el más bajo tratando de acabar con el silencio que los invadió por unos segundos—. El mago que contrataron sus padres de seguro le subirá los ánimos.

Se _atraían_.

—Bien, entonces vamos —Musito esté antes de mirar la luna por última vez y comenzar a caminar de forma lenta —. Hace bastante que no he tenido la dicha de ver este tipo de espectáculos.

Magia ¿por qué no? La pasión del noble joven por aquello era bastante alta, aunque dudaba mucho que eso le serviría para olvidar la posición en la que se encontraba. Sin dudarlo por más tiempo, el muchacho se adentró una vez más en el castillo, no sin antes abrirle la puerta caballerosamente a su acompañante para que pasara primero. El show estaba a punto de comenzar.

Las cosas que el hombre enmascarado hacia eran muy simples, cosas que el joven ya había visto repetidas veces pero que le seguían pareciendo fascinantes. Trucos como sacar un conejo de su sombrero, desaparecer y reaparecer objetos en un parpadeo, cortar en dos a su ayudante o hipnotizar a alguien del público para que hiciera lo que le mandara. Y aunque en lo personal prefería más el ocultismo, la magia negra, esas simplicidades le causaban gran emoción.

Por breves instantes sus ojos se posaron encima de quien estaba a su lado, el pelinegro que miraba con igual asombro el espectáculo del hombre vestido con extravagantes ropas. Le llegaba a parecer adorable sin duda.

Fue entonces que algo se encendió dentro del britano, aquella chispa que siempre se encuentra dormida pero que tarde o temprano despierta cuando menos te lo esperas.

La sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos ya era inmensa, todo lo tenía claro. Nadie más lo conocía al derecho y al revés como ese japonés, nadie le alegraba los días como él, nadie poseía esa gracia tan atrayente que lo hipnotizaba incluso en los peores momentos. Eso era… Lo había embrujado, Arthur Kirkland estaba encantado por alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado, pero solo en esos momentos pudo darse cuenta de ello.

La música ya había dejado de sonar hace bastante tiempo y los invitados solo tenían ojos para el enigmático hechicero.

_Era el momento ideal_.

—¿Me permite esta pieza? —El rubio se inclinó con cortesía ante el asiático, tomando su mano con delicadeza en espera de su respuesta —. _My dear_.

El pálido rostro del susodicho yacía enrojecida hasta más no poder, la sorpresa que tuvo no hizo más que jugarle una mala pasada, pero para su suerte logro reaccionar y asintiendo con la cabeza le dio la positiva al inglés.

Tomándolo de la cintura el apuesto príncipe lo acerco a él, quedando a tan solo pequeños centímetros el uno del otro. Estaba totalmente seguro de lo que hacía y de cómo tenía que hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un largo rato observándose con atención, memorizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus facciones con cuidado. Y de repente, sin previo aviso ya se encontraban danzando en un baile sin pauta ni batuta, solo eran dos seres envueltos en una utopía donde los demás no estaban invitados.

El príncipe con una princesa ¿qué cliché era ese? No necesitaba la apática compañía de una mujer de alcurnia, necesitaba de ese humilde mayordomo, a **él**.

—Es muy bueno bailando —Comento el nipón.

—Solo contigo, Kiku.

—Podría estar así toda la noche.

—¿No te gustaría estar así por el resto de la eternidad?

Los ojos castaños del menor se abrieron con ímpetu y un par de lágrimas llegaron a asomarse por ellos. Sus pies dejaron de bailar y ahora solo estaban de pie abrazándose con fuerza sin la intención de volver a soltarse nuevamente. Aquella escena parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

—Sí, Arthur-san…

Ninguno de los dos llego a darse cuenta que todas las personas del lugar ahora tenían sus ojos puestos en ellos, intrigados por la forma en la que se encontraban, pero no más curiosos que el rey y la reina.

—Arthur ¿qué haces bailando con el criado? —Pregunto su madre sacándolo del trance momentáneamente —. Y ¿por qué está llorando?

—Deberías estar feliz, _mom _—La voz del rubio sonaba bastante alegre, pero todavía la mujer y su esposo no entendían nada de lo que ocurría —. Ya elegí con quien he de casarme.

Antes de que el rey y su cónyuge lograran pronunciar palabra alguna, ya sea para felicitarlo o preguntar de quien se trataba, el britano los interrumpió.

—Kiku Honda… El será mi razón de vivir —Susurro posando su cabeza cuidadosamente en el cien del pelinegro, quien todavía no podía parar de llorar. Hubo un silencio absoluto, nadie pronunciaba nada. El anglosajón supuso que después de dicha confesión terminaría quemado en la hoguera ¿pero cómo puede uno engañarse tanto? Una muchacha de cabellos castaños comenzó a aplaudirle de forma animada, acto seguido todo el mar de personas allí presentes termino haciendo lo mismo. Todo parecía un sueño.

—Mañana mismo empezaran los preparativos para la boda —Anuncio el hombre mayor dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva a la pareja de enamorados —. Felicidades Arthur, pronto serás el legítimo rey de todo Reino Unido.

No había una mejor forma que sellar ese momento que con un beso. Y así fue como lo hizo el inglés, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los del joven que aún tenía en sus brazos para luego susurrarle con cariño.

—_I love you_…

—_Ai Shiteru ore mo…_

* * *

Okey… Me quedo del asco ;_; bueno de todas formas me esforcé y si tienen una crítica constructiva que hacerme con gusto la acepto.

Akljhsaf amo esta pareja ;n; y aunque este fanfic no me convenció del todo decidí subirlo con la más buena intención de todas.

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?


End file.
